The Choice
by InkedFingertips
Summary: "Now you tell me," he said in a husky voice "that you didn't want that. You tell me you don't feel anything for me". My version of Caroline point of view in The Descent. Forwood  Tyler/Caroline  fans are completely welcome! This is a one-shot people!


**A/N: This is for the Forwood fans out there. **

Caroline sighed as she remembered what she'd told Elena so long ago about making a move towards Stefan. "Boy meets Girl. Girl likes Boy. Sex", she'd stated exasperatedly. What a stupid thing to say. It was nothing like that with Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. He confused her. He made her feel all twisted up in knots. He was supposed to be her enemy right? So why did her stomach get all fluttery when he looked at her in that intense way that only he could? And what about Matt? Caroline sighed again as she checked her reflection. If she kept spazzing out about little things and over-thinking everything she'd end up all serious like Stefan. So she focused on something she definitely understood. Clothes. Her purple spaghetti strap shirt was working wonders for her figure but her mind still wondered about the blue rhinestone-covered tee in her closet.

"Caroline!", Stefan's voice called her from downstairs, breaking through her thoughts about what to wear.

"Purple shirt it is then", she muttered, and grabbed a cutoff black sweater to pull over it. "Coming!" she yelled, and pulled out her pocket mirror to check her makeup again. Satisfied, she put it back in her purse and grabbed her schoolbag. Humming, she made her way down the massive stairs to Stefan. Before she could ask her routine question to the messy-haired vampire, he answered.

"You look perfect Caroline, now let's go. We're already late"

Grinning because of his complement, Caroline just nodded and fluffed her hair a bit. Before they could leave though, they heard Damon's familiar voice drawl "You kids do good today okay? Have fun at school" from the kitchen. Caroline rolled her eyes and made a move to step out of the door but his voice interrupted her again.

"Oh, by the way Blondie, you can stop sneaking around the house like a criminal at night. I know you're taking from my stash." At this Caroline closed her eyes in embarrassment. She'd thought he was out. Great. Now Stefan would freak.

"Caroline?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Stefan! It's just that the animals don't stop my cravings, and honestly sometimes they make me barf. Seriously, who wants bunny rabbit for dinner? Now that's just evil", she explained in her fast voice that indicated just how nervous she was.

"You know what? Let's just deal with this later" Stefan said, and Caroline almost doubled over with relief.

"Right", she answered brightly, and they both sped off to school.

Caroline smiled brightly at Bonnie as soon as she saw her and got a slightly hesitant smile back. Caroline took this as a cue and walked over to her once best friend, grinning.

"Hey Bonnie, so what's the news with Elena?" Bonnie sighed.

"Well, from what I hear from Damon, Elena's keeping an eye on Rose. Apparently she's having a few problems. So we've got cover for her here Care", she explained. Caroline almost squealed with happiness. Bonnie was calling her Care again. This was definitely progress.

"Forbes!", a voice interrupted her conversation with Bonnie, and Caroline shut her eyes, wishing the ground would eat her up. Making a weird face, Caroline gave a quick 'I'll see you later'. Caroline knew exactly who'd called her before she sped her walking up. After all, who was the only person that called her by her last name? Exactly.

"Forbes! Forbes! CAROLINE!", Tyler finally shouted her first name and Caroline couldn't help but to stop and turn around.

"Yes Tyler", she said, deciding that if she didn't look at him, it would make things faster. But Tyler wasn't having that.

"Forbes look at me", he said in his trademark husky voice, pulling her chin up gently with his right hand. "I just wanted to say….thank you. You stayed with me when I was in pain. I thought I would die, but you stayed there with me. It made me realize that there's another side to you Forbes. You're not just a controlling, neurotic, materialistic bimbo. You're deeper than that"

Tyler leaned down and whispered his last words in her ear, causing Caroline's mind to go blank. As his lips brushed against her ear lightly, she fought shivers.

"Care!", shouted a voice from far away. Oh no. Matt. Caroline scrambled away from Tyler like he was the plague but knew it was a bit late from the expression on Matt's face. He looked angry as a bull.

"Care," he repeated, walking over to her. Caroline gave a smile, but it felt forced. Taking a huge initiative that surprised Tyler and Caroline, Matt put his hands on either side of her face, pulled her close and kissed her hard. Caroline's eyes began to redden automatically at the smell of Matt's blood so close, but Caroline kept her hunger in check. Finally, Matt pulled away, breaking the kiss. "I love you Care", he stated simply.

Caroline was reeling. He loved her. What was she supposed to say back? Turning to her left, she saw Tyler still standing there, looking as if his heart had been ripped out. She could see the tendons in his arms standing out as he squeezed a water bottle he'd been holding. His bottle busted open, spraying Caroline and Matt, but Caroline didn't care. She was too focused on the pain of Tyler's expression. Shaking her head at both of them, she didn't say a word. She couldn't. What was she supposed to do? Following her instincts, she simply ran.

6 hours later…

Caroline had successfully avoided both boys for the whole day and did a fist pump at the exit door. It had taken vampire speed, hiding behind lots of people, and placing her binder over her face while walking through hallways, but she had done it. Holding nothing back, Caroline decided to run home. She'd left some of her greatest clothes over there, and she needed to take them to the Salvatore house. Humming, Caroline unlocked the front door, but turned when she felt someone staring at her.

"What do you want?", she asked cautiously, looking around. Suddenly, Tyler Lockwood made his way into her view.

"You followed me?", she asked incredulously.

"Well you kept avoiding me at school. We need to talk Caroline", he answered. Turning, Caroline continued to open her door but was caught by Tyler.

"Oh no you don't", he whispered, and turning her quickly, he pushed his lips to hers. Immediately, Caroline's lips felt as though they were on fire. She was panting, with a burn racing through her veins just from a kiss. Pulling him closer, she couldn't get enough. Suddenly, Tyler pulled back and her senses cleared.

"Now you tell me", he said in a low, husky voice "that you didn't want that. You tell me you don't feel anything for me"

Caroline pulled back. She was confused. So confused. Looking up at him, she said the only thing she could.

"I just wish everyone would stop kissing me!"


End file.
